A night that I want to forget
by AngelRayaka
Summary: This is a slash SatoDaisuke. A reoccuring dream hunts Daisuke and Satoshi is his roomate on a week resorts Secrets will be told
1. The Begining of end

A/N: Don't own D.N Angeland here is my actual fanfic...I know its short but I don't know where to go with it at the moment but here is something to read for the time being and I'm open for some ideas i got some basics and thats it so I'm open for others. hehe R&R

This is a Sato/Dai pairing so if u don't like the pairing don't flame me or say "ew" or that because you have been warned thanks!

This reoccurring dream has been nagging at Daisuke since he found out that his class was going on another field trip a week at a beautiful resort and hotel. The normal requirements were put into place girls with girls and boys with boys. Daisuke was getting ready for school as he always was tired from the previous night when he had woken up in a cold sweat from the nightmare that plagued his mind.

It was just another normal lunch period and Daisuke walked up to the roof where Satoshi always sat and looked over to him, Daisuke could see his lips moving, but there was no sound. Daisuke stared at him for a moment confused. Right before his eyes Satoshi fell to his knees holding himself once again his lips were moving seemly like he was shouting. Daisuke took a step toward him until a flash and a whole new scene appeared. It was the local cemetery with a current grave stone that held Daisuke's eyes. His eyes grew wide with tears forming trickling down. The gravestone said: Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke placed a flower to the grave. Without a notice a hand came crashing through the ground grabbing Daisuke's wrist, he tried to pull away, but as he did the figure came from the ground. Krad was standing before him laughing evilly he couldn't hear it, but he knew. He cried for Dark and Satoshi neither of them ever came. Krad's grip tighten around Daisuke as he was pulled forward. Before anything else could happen he always woke up.

Looking around the room was bare besides Wyth sleeping on Daisuke's bed. Just the same dream just the same stupid terrifying dream again. He yawned as he took his baggage downstairs and put it into the car where his dad was waiting for him. Driving to school was silent and just before Daisuke got out of the car Kosuke looked at his son.

"Be careful and have fun ok Daisuke?" He smiled.

"I will dad thanks. See you in a week." Daisuke took his stuff and got on the charter bus to the cruise ship to the resort.

On the cruise Daisuke hung out with friends and sat and chatted with Satoshi for a long while. After the three hour ship ride they made it to the hotel and all checked into their rooms. Daisuke was placing his stuff in the dressers that they had when the key on the door opened. Daisuke looked into the door way and seen Satoshi walking in. _Hiwatari is my room mate…I hope he isn't a light sleeper. _Daisuke thought. 'What's the matter Daisuke? Afraid that you'll wake creepy boy up?' Dark tuned in.

"Hi, Hiwatari I didn't know you were my roommate." He smiled.

"Hm, seems that our roommates couldn't make it on the trip so they put us together." Satoshi stated calmly putting his suit case on the bed and sits on the bed.

"That's great at least we have each other's company." Daisuke smiled.

Satoshi nodded and looked out the window since his bed was closest the view was beautiful the ocean front with the calming noise of waves brushing the sand. The sun was setting which sent sparkles on the ocean.

"WOW! It's beautiful!" Daisuke looked on amazed at the sight,

"Yes, it is." Satoshi sighed.

"This is gonna be fun!" Daisuke smiled while Satoshi nodded.

yet again i know its short so review thanks!


	2. Feelings unravled

CHAPTER 2

The sun rose high that morning seeping through the window that was left open to hear the calming ocean that sent its scent with the sun. Daisuke opened his eyes slowly feeling surprisingly refreshed. It was the only night that he hadn't had the dream. Sitting up looking at the flashing red alarm clock reading 10:00 A.M. He looked over to the bed next to him and seen that Satoshi was already awake and reading a book he had begun the trip to the resort. Taking the white sheets off he got out of bed and than made it making sure it was nice and neat.

"Never thought of you as a neat freak, Niwa." Satoshi looked up from his book.

"Well, hehe…I can be sometimes…" Daisuke laughed nervously.

Satoshi shrugged and put the book down. He stood up and went over to the dresser and took out some clothes for the day. He began to get dressed. Daisuke blushed quickly and turned away. _Wh-why am I blushing its just Hiwatari…_he thought to himself. _So you have a thing for creepy boy don't cha Daisuke. _Dark teased his young tamer. _N-no I don't… its just that I…._turning around he seen Hiwatari pulling up his pants and fastening them, _he does have a nice butt though…wait AH! No, he's my best friend! _Daisuke shook his head trying to rid the thought he just came up and the annoying laughing of Dark. He shook his head almost making himself dizzy. He made his way to his dresser to pull out his own clothes and began to get dressed. The entire time he felt like he was being watched, when he finished he turned around to see Hiwatari looking out the window. Daisuke walked up to him and looked out the window. He felt this strange feeling wash over him. He felt safe and comfortable being around Satoshi like this, although he wouldn't tell Satoshi that.

"It's a wonderful day…we should go for a walk along the beach!" Daisuke spoke up.

"That sounds nice." Satoshi answered.

"Let's go than!" Daisuke put on his sandals and waited for Satoshi.

"Are you sure your not going to get to warm in that…black does conduct a lot of heat." Daisuke looked at Satoshi's black shirt.

"If it gets too hot I'll just take the shirt off." Satoshi answered.

Daisuke nodded and walked out the thought of Satoshi walking around topless made itself at home in Daisuke's head. As the walked out the hall rang with fellow class mates talking and rushing past them to get out into the nice weather, as they made their way out many people greeted them. Daisuke and Satoshi walked along the beach front talking about random things. Daisuke had taken his scandals off and began running against the tides that brushed against his feet with the cool refreshing water. Satoshi watched Daisuke smiling at him.

"Come on Hiwatari the water feels great!" Daisuke begged for Satoshi to take off his shoes and join him.

Satoshi shrugged and took his scandals off and walked into the cool water. Walking along the water a huge tide came in and caught Satoshi off guard causing him to fall side ways into the water. Daisuke began to crack up laughing. Satoshi glared at him and asked him to help him up. Just as Daisuke held his hand out Satoshi pulled him down causing him to fall into the water next to him. Daisuke sat up as a tide brushed through him pushing hair in front of his face. When they both decided to help each other up another tide washed in knocking them both off their feet and into the water once again though this time Satoshi had fallen on top on Daisuke. Since they weren't in the deep end Daisuke didn't go under, but he stared at Satoshi they seemed to have had a moment. There was just that sparkle in his eyes that made Daisuke want to tell him how he felt. The trance ended as Satoshi quickly got off and stood up clearing his throat.

"Let's go change Daisuke…" He suggested.

Daisuke nodded and they made their way across the white sand and back to their room. Along the floors squishing and somewhat crushing noises were heard from the sand. Daisuke took his clothes into the bathroom and hung them over the shower to dry a bit. He threw on white t-shirt and a pair of shorts and walked out. Satoshi was already dressed and sitting on the bed with a deck of cards shuffling them.

"You wanna play a poker Daisuke?" He looked up at with his sparkling blue eyes.

Daisuke nodded sitting down, "I'm not the greatest at playing poker though…I'm pretty sure Wyth could beat me."

"Wyth is a rabbit…how can he beat you?" Satoshi asked Daisuke with curiosity.

"He got a better hand then me." Daisuke sighed a little sweat drop appearing.

"Oooooook, well than I'll be easy on you than." Satoshi dealt the cards and helped Daisuke out.

"It's a good thing this wasn't strip poker, you wouldn't have a thing to give up." Satoshi sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Daisuke blushed.

"What do you say we raise the stakes just for fun?" Satoshi's eyes brimmed the top of his cards.

"Such as?" Daisuke asked.

"Loser has to do something unexpected." Satoshi put his cards into place.

"Alright than……" Daisuke already had in mind what he'd do because he was sure he'd lose.

"Three kings and two threes." He laid his hand down.

"A royal flush. I win Daisuke." Satoshi smiled.

Daisuke sat there for a moment making it look like he was thinking of what he could do unexpected. He stood up and walked over to the bed besides Satoshi and leaned down and placed his lips over Satoshi's. There was a quick jolt responds some Satoshi, but it relaxed and seemed he was enjoying it. Daisuke pulled away and blushed making sure he wasn't looking Satoshi in the eyes. Satoshi sat there for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Well, that was unexpected…I do admit." Satoshi stated nodding his head.

"…uh…I guess." Daisuke spoke up.

"Something you're not telling me Daisuke?" He asked.

"Uh…such as?" Daisuke answered nervously.

"Do…are…" Satoshi didn't know how to ask him.

Daisuke actually getting the hint Satoshi was sending only nodded in responds and blushed lightly. He waited for Satoshi's reaction of walking out of the room asking for a new roommate or move away in disgust, but it never came. Satoshi walked up to Daisuke and placed a hand on Daisuke's cheek turning him so he could look at Daisuke. Daisuke hadn't expected this type of reaction, but he liked it. Daisuke subconsciously leaned into Satoshi's hand while looking at him. Satoshi smiled and kissed him back. Satoshi put his hand against the back of Daisuke's neck deepening the kiss. The two of them sat on one of the beds locked within each other's embraces expressing some of their revealed affection to each other. They looked at each other for a moment and just smiled.

"Well, that's one way to tell someone you really like them." Satoshi joked.

"Oh yeah….that it is definitely one way." Daisuke laughed.

Satoshi lay on the bed sighing. Daisuke lay next to him yawning slightly looking at Satoshi. He brushed Daisuke's red bangs away from his eyes pulling him closer. They got under the covers and decided to take a nap together.

Please read and review thank you very much!


	3. Truth not yet spoken

** Okay totallly sorry my mircosoft word needs to be converted and so I'm just using mircosoft works word proccesser...Sorry it took so long to realize how to switch it and I sorta had no idea where it was going...but for now I do! SO thank u for being patient...**

**After an hour nap they both woke up looking at each other smiling. Checking the clock they got up and went downstairs to hear a teacher talking about a fun event that the students could do if they wanted to. The event was to take a hike and look for current objects along the hike. Daisuke looked over to Satoshi who shrugged and they got their hiking gear and began to talk along the trail. They didn't even bother looking for the objects they just enjoyed the scenery and each other's company. They climbed a small cliff to the top of the waterfall that was in the middle of the island. They stood at the top looking over everything seeing the hotel they were staying at. The sun was just past the one thirty mark time. The clear blue sky hung beautifully over their heads. Clouds floating over head.**

**"Looks like there is going to be a storm coming in." Daisuke looked up at them passing over head.**

**"Does seem that way doesn't it? We should head back." Satoshi stated. **

**Daisuke nodded and began walking back he tripped over a rock falling side ways off the cliff. Satoshi grabbed onto him, but couldn't hold himself and Daisuke up. They fell into the water beneath them. After a few moments they came up looking up at where they fell and stared at each other in silence. Than they began laughing at each other. It had been so scary that they fell from the top of the waterfall, but they laughed about it. They swam over to the edge pulling themselves out.**

**"First the beach now this…we seem to attract a lot of water." Satoshi laughed.**

**"Yeah…we just clumsy" Daisuke sighed.**

**"Heh, you mean you are clumsy. You were the one to fall sideways I was just trying to help you." He smiled at Daisuke, whose hair was sticking and laying down at the same time.**

**Daisuke and him walked back to the hotel drying off. Daisuke yawned he looked worn out. Satoshi found this a little bit weird considering that they had just taken a nap two hours ago. **

**"Daisuke are you feeling alright?" He asked.**

**"yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He looked at him tiredly.**

**"You seem tired." Satoshi answered back.**

**"Hm…I didn't get enough sleep last night I was restless," Daisuke answered.**

**Satoshi nodded and they sat at a table in the nice restaurant that the resort had ordering their lunch sitting there chatting. The entire time Satoshi couldn't help, but wonder what was the reason why Daisuke couldn't get enough sleep. He knew Daisuke never had a problem with insomnia. Whatever it was Daisuke didn't have any plans to tell Satoshi. So he had to figure it for himself. After lunch there wasn't much to do so Satoshi and Daisuke sat in the room playing some more cards. Nothing at stakes just for fun. Around Dinner they walked down to the patio outside enjoying the sun setting. They heard talking from behind them. When they turned to look it was Riku, Risa, and Takeshi walking toward them. **

**"Hey Daisuke, hey Satoshi what's been going on? We haven't seen you two since we ported here." Takeshi pulled up a chair.**

**"Yeah, what have you two been doing alone." Risa jokingly inquired. **

**"Nothing, just been hanging out and playing cards." Daisuke looked at his other friends.**

**Satoshi sat there in his calm state and unmoved phase just listening to them talk to one another. Riku was sitting awfully close to Daisuke and laughing with him more than usual. Though he had his theories to bad she wouldn't be able to go out with Daisuke. He was already taken. Satoshi smiled at the what he just thought.**

_**"So the Niwa boy admitted his feelings to you Master Satoshi? I don't think it's the right idea to get to close to him." **_**Krad, who had been silent the entire trip finally made his opinion known. **

**Satoshi looked away from the group cringing at Krad's unpleasant voice.**

**"Don't you dare do anything Krad… you hear me?" He hissed to his demonic angel.**

**He could feel Krad smirk in the back of his mind. **

**_"For now Master Satoshi I will stay quiet…only for now." _With that his voice faded away.**

**Satoshi stood up and walked back to the room on his own. He was very content until Krad showed up. Daisuke looked as Satoshi walked away in a different mood surrounding him. He looked at the Haradas' and Takeshi and excused himself. He walked back up to the room where they were at and walked in. **

**"Satoshi?" He called out. **

**There was no answer from inside the room. Daisuke walked in a little farther looking about. The room was empty, but the sliding door was open. He walked out onto the small balcony seeing Satoshi leaning against the railing looking over the see lost in thought. Daisuke walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder startling Satoshi.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.**

**"It's alright." Satoshi stated simply. **

**"You left in a hurry, what's bothering you?" Daisuke knew better than to ask if everything was alright because Satoshi never left a place unless he was annoyed or if something was bothering him.**

**"It's Krad…he's suddenly taken an interest in bothering me." Satoshi continued to look out over the sea.**

**Daisuke nodded standing next to him staring at the sun setting. The warm colors of the sky blended together. It was a beautiful scenery, he couldn't help, but get lost in the beauty of it.**

**"It's really a wonderful sight to see isn't it Daisuke?" Satoshi broke the silence and changing the subject.**

**"Yes, it is…I'm so glad to be sharing it with you." Daisuke took Satoshi's hand and looked at him smiling.**

**Satoshi smirked softly at him nodded holding his hand back. Satoshi let go of Daisuke's hand heading back into the room. Daisuke followed him sitting on the bed next to Satoshi as he read his book. Daisuke skimmed over it before his eyes became heavy and falling asleep on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi looked at the corner of his eyes at the redhead sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He quietly closed his book and laid Daisuke down on the bed covering him up. He brushed the hair from Daisuke's eyes and kissed his forehead gently moving to the other bed where he continued to read his book. When the time got a bit late Satoshi decided to call it a night. He looked over to Daisuke noticing that he was stirring in his sleep whispering something. Satoshi got up and walked a little bit closer listening to what Daisuke was saying.**

**"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He whispered in his sleep tossing and turning. **

**Satoshi sat there wondering what he was apologizing for. He went to place his hand on Daisuke's, but Daisuke sat up quickly panting. Daisuke looked over to Satoshi and than away trying to catch his breath.**

**"I think its time that you tell me what is going on." Satoshi sat on the bed looking at Daisuke awaiting an explanation.**

**Yeah, leave it to keep you wondering….I kinda feel like it's a soap lol well read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looking at Satoshi and than away not wanting to bother him with what he thought might be mindless nonsense. Satoshi turned Daisuke's face to look him in the eyes knowing that he wanted to know. Not only because he was curious, but because he was worried. He knew Daisuke wasn't getting enough sleep it wasn't because he was restless it was because whatever he was having a nightmare about was causing the lack of sleep that he needed.**

**"Daisuke, please tell me what is going on. You owe me an explanation to why you haven't been able to sleep lately." Satoshi stated firmly.**

**"It's just a recurring dream, but this time it went further." Daisuke began.**

**"Tell me the point where it continues." Satoshi answered.**

""**I grabbed onto Krad's hand trying to pry his hand from my wrist. He had come from the ground…from a grave…yours. His kips began to move, but I couldn't understood him." Daisuke felt the memory come back to him with a sudden rush of fear.**

**Daisuke pulled away looking past Krad seeing Satoshi layin on the ground. Running for Satoshi Daisuke called out for him, but everything moved away.**

**"Dark! Dark!" Daisuke called for the thief, but he never came.**

**Than that's all he was surrounded by a long darkness. **

"**I felt like crying, but I was afraid. Something just told me that this isn't right. Something's going to happen Satoshi!" Daisuke exclaimed.**

**"Daisuke, nothing bad will happen. I won't let it." Satoshi comforted him.**

**Daisuke looked at Satoshi before hugging him closely. "Thank you Satoshi." **

**"Everything will be fine," Satoshi hugged him back.**

**Satoshi let Daisuke rest in his lap as he stroked his hair gently. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi kissing him gently. Satoshi pulled him closer holding him around his waist. Satoshi licked Daisuke's lip gently asking for just a little bit more, which Daisuke was happy to agree. Getting caught in the moment of a sweet passionate kiss. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck pulling away a bit to catch his breath before kissing Daisuke's neck. Daisuke titled his head to the side letting a little more skin show and so Satoshi could have more access. Satoshi gently nipped Daisuke's skin causing the redhead to gasp in surprise.**

**Satoshi licked the carvess of Daisuke's neck before gently sucking on it getting a quiet moan from Daisuke. He couldn't beliege the pleasure he felt when Satoshi kissed, nipped, or licked at his bare skin. All he wanted to do was show Satoshi how much he was enjoying this Satoshi gently laid Daisuke on his back straddling his hips. Satoshi leaned down placing a kiss on Daisuke's lips. **

**"I need you Daisuke." He whispered in the redhead's ear.**

**"I'm all yours." Daisuke pulled Satoshi into a deep kiss.**

**Satoshi brushed his fingers under Daisuke's shirt against his skin. Daisuke shivered in response. Satoshi took off Daisuke's shirt along with his own placing them on the floor. He ran his fingers along Daisuke's stomach and chest getting a moan from his partner that laid underneath him. **

**"Please, don't stop Satoshi." Daisuke's breath were long and shallow.**

**Satoshi looked at the topless boy underneath him as he began to explore the top half of the lovely redhead. Kissing Daisuke's neck playing with his left nipple brushing fingers over it. Daisuke arched his back a little bit. Satoshi slid his hand down to the waist ban of Daisuke's pants skillfully removing them along with his boxers. Taking the rest of his clothes off Daisuke finally had the chance to explore Satoshi's body running his fingers over the light tan almost pure white skin. Satoshi loved how Daisuke's warm fingers touched his cold skin. Satoshi leaned down closer to Daisuke's warm body catching Daisuke's lips in his deepening the kiss. The friction between them felt like fire to them as they explored each others bodies. They soon laid next to each other Daisuke laying his head on Satoshi's chest listening to the beat of his heart. Daisuke felt an eerie calmness fall over them, it felt like the light before the storm. As calm as it seemed what lurked on the horizon was close. What Daisuke and Satoshi didn't know was that the storm was approaching quicker than what they thought it would be and it's targets were laying next to each other.**

**Okay there it is sorry if its fast if it is it is. I don't think I went really fast… this was my first going pretty far into a sexual scene I know it didn't go that far, but you have imaginations use them to fill in the blanks **


End file.
